hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Making Music (video)
Making Music is the sixth Hi-5 USA DVD, released in 2007 by Well Go USA Inc. Songs Include Infobox Making Music USA.png|Making Music Infobox Robot Number 1 USA.png|Robot Number 1 Infobox Feel The Beat USA.png|Feel The Beat Cast 'Hi-5 American Cast' * Kimee Balmilero * Shaun Taylor-Corbett * Curtis Cregan * Karla Cheatham Mosley * Jenn Korbee 'Puppeteers' * Karla Cheatham Mosley as Chatterbox * Curtis Cregan as Jup Jup Segments *Making Music *DJ CURTIS makes music for the Hi-5 band. Taken from Original Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 31 (Jobs) & Originally from Hi-5 USA Series 2, Episode 23 (Places). *KARLA dances disco. Taken from Original Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 15 (Health and fitness) & Originally from Hi-5 USA Series 2, Episode 10 (Health and fitness). *JENN jumps the rope while Chats sings a song that has a surprise in it. Taken from Original Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 15 (Health and fitness) & Originally from Hi-5 USA Series 2, Episode 10 (Health and fitness). *KARLA plays a jumping, hopping and skipping game. Taken from Original Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 15 (Health and fitness) & Originally from Hi-5 USA Series 2, Episode 10 (Health and fitness). *KIMEE does different hat dances. Taken from Original Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 7 (A work of art) & Originally from Hi-5 USA Series 2, Episode 2 (Making a work of art). *SHAUN becomes Super Active and shows his whole costume. Taken from Original Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 14 (Action heroes) & Originally from Hi-5 USA Series 2, Episode 9 (Action heroes). *KARLA dances tap. Taken from Original Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 32 (When am I a team player?) & Originally from Hi-5 USA Series 2, Episode 12 (When am I a team player?). *SHARING STORIES: Jenn tells us a story about a girl (Karla) who gets a pair of jet powered rocket boots, so she can visit her friend from Alaska (Curtis) and her friends from the tropical jungle (Kimee and Shaun). Taken from Original Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 36 (World) & Originally from Hi-5 USA Series 2, Episode 16 (Wonderful world). *Robot Number 1 *Busy bee CURTIS finds fresh flowers and full of pollen and tells the others bees (the Hi-5 band) how to get there. Taken from Original Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 41 (Animals) & Originally from Hi-5 USA Series 2, Episode 21 (Animals). *JENN shows Chats a marionette and then she pretends to be one. Taken from Original Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 35 (Teams) & Originally from Hi-5 USA Series 2, Episode 15 (Teams). *SHAUN and the Hi-5 band practice synchronized swimming. Taken from Original Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 32 (When am I a team player?) & Originally from Hi-5 USA Series 2, Episode 12 (When am I a team player?). *KIMEE decides a circus trick to perform. Adapted from Original Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 35 (Teams) & Originally from Hi-5 USA Series 2, Episode 15 (Teams). *Stumble and Bumble (KARLA and Curtis) clown around. Taken from Original Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 8 (A space for me) & Originally from Hi-5 USA Series 2, Episode 25 (Journeys through your imagination). *SHARING STORIES: Shaun tells us a story about three dazzling ducks (Kimee, Karla and Jenn) that want a new dancer to join them and they put on an audition, but they get surprised when a disco cat (Curtis) arrives instead of a duck. Taken from Original Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 33 (Street parade) & Originally from Hi-5 USA Series 2, Episode 11 (Sports). *Feel The Beat Bonus Segments *YASMEEN does super hero warm up. Adapted from Original Hi-5 Series 8, Episode 41 (What if?). *SYDNEY builds a den for himself disguised as a lion. Taken from Original Hi-5 Series 9, Episode 14 (Animals). Video Gallery Infobox Making Music USA.png Curtis USA S2 E23.png Karla USA S2 E10 1.png Jenn USA S2 E10.png Karla USA S2 E10 2.png Kimee USA S2 E2.png Shaun USA S2 E9.png Karla USA S2 E12 2.png Sharing Stories USA S2 E16.png Infobox Robot Number 1 USA.png Curtis USA S2 E21.png Jenn USA S2 E15.png Shaun USA S2 E12.png Kimee USA S2 E15.png Karla USA S2 E25 2.png Sharing Stories USA S2 E11.png Infobox Feel The Beat USA.png Category:Well Go USA Inc. Category:2007 Category:Kimee Balmilero Category:Shaun Taylor-Corbett Category:Curtis Cregan Category:Karla Cheatham-Mosley Category:Jenn Korbee Category:Hi-5 videos Category:Episodes that starts with a Making Music segment Category:Episodes that Jenn read a sharing story Category:Episodes that Shaun read a sharing story Category:Sydney James Category:Yasmeen Sulieman